Bluekit's Fate
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: Bluekit isn't like any of the other kits in Thunderclan. She'd rather learn about the warrior code instead of play with her littermates. She'd rather go hunting instead of doing battle training. Maybe it's her personality that makes her this way, maybe it's the strange dreams she's having, or maybe it's the fact that the fate of Thunderclan is in her paws.


**The allegiances are the same in** **Bramblestar's Storm** **, in case your're wondering.**

 **Claimer: I own the new kits.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"Bluekit! Bluekit! C'mon, c'mon! C'mon Bluekit!" a gray and white speckled kit said. The kit had one blue eye and one yellow eye.

"Hush, Specklekit." a pale queen sighed. "Bluekit is trying to rest a bit."

"But it's not fun without Bluekit! And I wanna play mossball with Bluekit!" Specklekit whined.

"Why don't you play with Ripplekit or Ravenkit?" the queen asked Specklekit.

"Ripplekit is too boring! The only thing he wants to play is gathering! And Ravenkit is playing with Hollykit, Sorrelkit and Fernkit!" Specklekit pointed out.

"They're a pawful, aren't they?" a gray queen chuckled.

"Yes, they are." the pale queen sighed. "But it's worth it." she decided.

"Don't you worry, though. They'll behave themselves a bit more around two moons." the gray queen purred.

"You hear that, kittens? Cinderheart says you'll start to be more mature around two moons. Don't let me down!" the pale queen told her kits.

"I won't let you down, Mommy." Bluekit said sleepily.

"Bluekit! Bluekit!" Specklekit exclaimed, jumping over to her sister. "Do you wanna play mossball? Bluekit! Play mossball!"

"I'm tired, Specklekit!" Bluekit said with a yawn. Specklekit frowned and ran away to tackle Ravenkit.

"Get off of me you lump!" Ravenkit squealed.

"Be careful, Specklekit!" the pale queen called. Specklekit rolled her eyes at her mother and gathered all of the kits together.

"How are my favorite little sleepy kits doing?" a dark gray tabby tom said, padding into the nursery.

"Speckleclan, ATTACK!" Specklekit yowled and all the kits in the nursery jumped on the tom. He stumbled and fell over.

"Hollykit, Sorrelkit and Fernkit! You do not tackle anyone except your own parents! Say you're sorry." Cinderheart scolded.

"Sorry!" Hollykit giggled.

"It's okay." the tom purred and touched his nose to her forehead.

"Did my kits ambush you?" a golden tom laughed.

"Daddy!" Cinderheart's kits squealed and leapt off of the gray tom onto the golden one.

"Can we have a ride Daddy?" Sorrelkit sweetly asked.

"Of course!" Lionblaze chuckled and ran away with the kits clinging to his fur.

"Can we have a ride too, Daddy?" Ravenkit asked.

"We can race Lionblaze!" Specklekit cheered.

"Okay, okay! Hold on!" the tom laughed and ran away, the kits squealing.

"Do you want to go play with the other kits?" the pale queen asked Bluekit.

"No. I like being with you, Mommy." she replied.

"You're a very different kit, Bluekit. Just like I was." the pale queen purred.

"Is being... different... bad?" Bluekit asked.

"Not at all! It just means you have a better chance of being leader one day." the pale queen said.

"Do _you_ want to be leader one day?" Bluekit said.

"It's not one of my life goals." the pale queen said. "But if Bramblestar... no, it'd probably be Squirrelstar, asked me to be deputy, I would accept."

"I think you deserve to be leader, Mommy. Because you're the best mommy." Bluekit told her mother. The pale queen purred.

"Who's you're favorite kit, Mommy?" Bluekit asked.

"I cannot answer that, little one." the pale queen said, shaking her head.

"Okay, then who looks most like you?" Bluekit asked instead.

"Ripplekit." the pale queen replied after a moment of thought. "Ravenkit looks most like your Daddy, with the dark gray fur and yellow eyes. Specklekit looks like both of us, especially with one blue eye and one yellow eye. And you, my darling, looks like neither of us." Bluekit's ears drooped.

"Then who do I look like?" she asked.

"Like a cat I was told about in a story I heard when I was a kit." the pale queen sighed happily.

"How did you name me, Mommy?" Bluekit asked.

"Let me tell you the story..."

* * *

 _"Ripplekit, Ravenkit and Specklekit... those names are amazing!" a tom breathed. "But what about that kit?" he pointed to an unusually small she-kit with gray fur._

 _"I don't know!" a pale queen exclaimed. Up above, through a hole in the nursery roof, a star was growing brighter by the second. Catching the attention of the queen and her mate, they looked up at the star. The star grew brighter and brighter, until a small ray of light hit the unnamed kit perfectly. The star continued to grow brighter until it was almost as bright as the moon. The kit's fur turned from gray to blue. The queen gave her mate a shocked look and watched the star until it burned out. The kit's fur looked gray once more. The queen and her mate gave each other knowing looks, now knowing what to name their daughter._

* * *

"So a _star_ gave me my name?" Bluekit asked.

"Yes, I suppose." the pale queen purred.

"That's pretty cool. But... since that star burned out, does that mean that a cat from Starclan was forgotten?" Bluekit said sadly.

"Yes... there is a great chance that is the case." the pale queen sighed. Bluekit placed her head on her paws. The pale queen wrapped her tail around Bluekit.

"Don't worry about it. Just try and get some sleep." the pale queen purred. Bluekit slowly shut her eyes. She quickly opened them again and looked up at her mother.

"What color are my eyes, Mommy?" Bluekit asked.

"The prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen." the pale queen chuckled. Bluekit closed her eyes again, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Any idea on who the parents are? I think it's pretty clear who they are, but tell me who YOU think they are in the reviews. What'd you think of the first chapter? I think it felt rushed. But other than that, it's one of the best things I've written.**

 _ **-Rosebark**_


End file.
